Please Show Me the Way
by Ichiban Victory
Summary: The (extremely) long-awaited sequel to 'Love is Blind'! After finding out that Amelia has gone blind, Zelgadis is determined to find a way to restore her sight. Will he succeed?
1. Default Chapter

I had originally intended for Love is Blind' to be a one-shot fic, but after getting so much response to it (I originally posted it on my site about a year ago) I decided to write a sequel. I'm still in the process of writing it, but for now here's the intriguing (ha!) next part

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelgadis was devastated. This can't be! Okay, so technically it was, but he wouldn't let it remain so.

"Amelia, I don't know how, but I won't let you stay like this."

Amelia looked up (figuratively speaking) at Zelgadis. "What can you do?"

"I'm more than experienced in searching for cures. I heard quite a few ways to cure blindness, so we can start there. It would require leaving Seyruun, however."

"I don't know if Daddy will allow it."

The two had been too caught up in each other to remember that Phil was still in the room, and had overheard them.

"Mr. Zelgadis, if what you say is true and you can in fact find a cure for Amelia's eyes, then I will allow for you to take her out of the palace. There will be some precautions, however." Phil said.

Zelgadis jumped, having forgotten about the king. However, he wasn't about to pass up Phil's request.

"What kind of precautions?" Zelgadis asked.

"First and foremost, you will have to disguise yourselves. This shouldn't be too hard for you, Mr. Zelgadis, but Amelia will have to avoid anything that would tie her to the throne. If any evildoer were to find out my beloved daughter was away from Seyruun and unprotected.." Phil's voice caught in his throat.

"I understand, King Philionel."

"Please, just call me Phil. Also, you have to promise me that you will do nothing to call attention to yourselves, and should you find yourselves in danger, you'll contact me immediately."

"Daddy, I'm not _totally _helpless!" Amelia balled her fists up.

"No Amelia, he's right. I'm not as indestructible as I used to be, so it would be wise to be cautious." Zelgadis said.

"What if we hire Miss Lina and Mr. Gourry to protect us?" Amelia asked.

Zelgadis shook his head. "Too risky. Lina attracts way too much unwanted attention, and if we were to see them at any point we'll have to avoid them at all costs."

"But Mr. Zelgadis!"

"No, he's absolutely right, Amelia. It would be best if you two lay low. Also, it would be best for you two to leave as soon as possible." Phil said.

Zelgadis nodded his head. "Of course. All I need are some supplies and I'm ready to go. What about you, Amelia?"

"I can't go around wearing dresses, it's too impractical for travel, so I'll need to get some traveling clothes. But I haven't gone into the city since..well, you know."

Zelgadis blushed. Of course she needed new clothes if they were to remain inconspicuous. He already had to go get some supplies so he'd end up doing some clothes shopping as well.

"Let me take care of that." Zelgadis said. He then remembered he was nearly out of coinage. He sheepishly turned to King Phil.

"Do we get any funds for this trip?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As evening came Zelgadis finally returned to the palace. He wasn't empty-handed, however. He had gone back to the stable to pick up Hiro after he'd gone shopping, so the horse was laden with supplies and clothing. He left Hiro with the palace guards and took the clothes inside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amelia was beside herself. After waiting all day, Zelgadis had finally brought her clothing for the trip. He had helped her to her room, given her the clothes, then left her to fend for herself. That wasn't the dilemma. She had worn nothing but dresses since losing her sight (They were much easier to put on and she didn't have to worry about putting them on backward), that to wear pants again felt foreign to her. Her new ensemble included a long-sleeved shirt, pants, boots, and a hooded cloak.

"I really wish I knew how I looked..."

Satisfied she'd gotten everything on right, Amelia made her way over to the door. She opened it and stepped out.

"Mr. Zelgadis?"

Zelgadis looked up from his seat at the end of the hall. Seeing Amelia looking about, he approached her.

"Are you all done?" he asked.

"Yes, what do you think?"

Zelgadis admired Amelia's new look: a pale-colored shirt, dark pants, boots, and a black cloak to top it all off. Zelgadis hated to admit it, but Amelia looked plain in the outfit. Exactly what he wanted. If she looked like any other commoner, they'd be that less likely to attract attention.

"You look nice." Zelgadis replied. No way was he going to tell her she was wearing a villainous' color.

"So are we ready to leave then?" Amelia asked. She was eager to be out of the palace, especially with Zelgadis!

"Yes, we should go before it gets too dark out."

After bidding Phil good-bye, they proceeded out of the palace and toward the palace guards, where Hiro was.

Zelgadis turned to the guards. "Thank you for watching him for me."

"Just doing our duty, Sir." stated one. "Now you do yours and keep Princess Amelia safe."

"I'll protect her with my life." Zelgadis replied.

Amelia was confused. Who did Zelgadis leave with the guards? As for the guards, Amelia smiled in their general direction.

Zelgadis turned to Amelia. "Before we leave, Amelia, I'd like you to meet Hiro."

"Hiro?" Amelia questioned.

Zelgadis smacked his forehead. He had forgotten that Amelia couldn't see. He took her hand and placed it on Hiro's muzzle.

"Yes, Hiro's my horse."

"Oh, I love horses! Daddy hasn't let me near them since, you know." Amelia moved over to Hiro, letting him sniff her hand before she began to pat his neck. "Hi, Hiro!"

Hiro snorted with pleasure.

Zelgadis smirked. It figured he'd have a lady's horse. "We should get going."

"Oh, right." Amelia turned to Zelgadis and smiled. "Well then, please lead the way."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Please... (Chapter 2)

Zelgadis and Amelia took all of the back roads away from the palace, as to avoid being too obvious. No one payed them much heed anyway, since the only people that were around were shopkeepers closing up for the night. It didn't take long for Zelgadis and Amelia to reach the outer city gates.

Amelia was actually enjoying herself. Having been cooped up in the palace for so long, it was nice to get some fresh air and be able to listen to all of the sounds of the city. She felt a bit guilty traipsing around with a hood pulled over her head, but she knew it was for the best.

Zelgadis was on edge. He hadn't expected to be leaving Seyruun the very same day he arrived, and to be sneaking out as well! He was thankful for the fact that he was no longer a chimera. It was much easier to go walking down the street as a normal human without drawing any attention.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked for well over an hour - Zelgadis wanted to get as far away from Seyruun as possible before setting up camp for the night. He had set a face pace, as was usual when he had traveled with Amelia and the others, but he noticed Amelia seemed to be stumbling more than usual. At first he blamed it on her not being able to see, but the terrain was smooth, and it was fairly dark now so he held little advantage. 

"Amelia, are you all right?" he finally asked.

Amelia took a moment to catch her breath before responding. "Yes...I'm all right...my legs are a bit...tired though." Amelia stopped walking. "It's been a while since I walked for this long."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I didn't want to be even more of an inconvenience."

Zelgadis bit his tongue. Well, if that was the case... "Do you think you can handle riding Hiro?"

Amelia nodded in consent, so Zelgadis helped her mount the horse.

"He's somewhat strong-willed, so I'm going to lead him. Just to be on the safe side."

Zelgadis need not have worried. Hiro, sensing that Amelia - unlike Zelgadis - knew what she was doing, didn't even attempt to bolt. Zelgadis grumbled at this, but was thankful as well.

Finally, after Zelgadis was satisfied they had traveled far enough (and it was so dark he could hardly see his hand in front of his face) he set up camp. That's when he realized there was only one tent.

"Great. Just great." Zelgadis mumbled.

Amelia, who was currently sitting near the fire Zelgadis had built, heard his outburst.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Zelgadis?"

Zelgadis jumped. "No! Nothing at all. I'll just take first watch tonight." 

"First? I guess I could take watch, or listen in my case." 

Oops... "Oh no, that's not what I meant. I'll keep watch tonight."

"But aren't you tired?" Amelia yawned.

"I'll be fine. You should get some sleep though. Here, I'll show you to your tent. You can handle things from here, right?"

"Mr. Zelgadis! I'm not _totally_ helpless!" Amelia blushed in embarrassment.

"Uh - no, that's not what I meant! I - " Zelgadis fidgeted.

"It's all right Mr. Zelgadis, really. Good night." Amelia smiled, then closed the tent flap.

"Oh, uh, good night."

Zelgadis walked over and sat by the fire, stoking it to keep it burning.

"What have a gotten myself into?"

Hiro whinnied.

"I wasn't asking you!"

Zelgadis pulled out his bed roll and set it up near the fire.

"At least it's a nice night..."

The lull of crickets sent Zelgadis into slumber in a matter of minutes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later (just how much she couldn't determine) Amelia was woken up by a loud noise. She lay still for a moment, trying to figure out just what she was hearing. Whatever it was, it made sound in timed intervals. It didn't sound very friendly, it sounded outright horrendous! 

Whatever it was, Zelgadis would have awoke her if it was a threat.

Amelia was about to fall back asleep, but then a thought struck her: what if it had attacked Zelgadis? Amelia didn't hear him, that was for sure. She crept closer to the tent flap and listened.

Whatever was outside was still being as noisy as ever. Amelia thought of what she could do.

If she ran out at it, she'd most likely scare it off. Unless, of course, it attacked her instead of fleeing. Scratch that idea...

If she stayed silent inside of the tent, it might leave her unscathed. But should Zelgadis be in real trouble, waiting would only make things worse! Scratch that...

She still had one option: her magic. True she hadn't used it forever and was unsure how effectively she could use it not being able to see her target, but even if she were to miss she still had a high chance of scaring off the noisy creature. Magic it is!

Amelia crept up right to the tent flap and began to chant as quietly as she could, then she quickly tossed open the flap and yelled, "Burst Rondo!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelgadis had been sleeping soundly, until he heard a sudden outburst! Having small fireballs exploding around him didn't help! He did the smartest thing he could think of: he yelped!

Zelgadis sat straight up, quickly looking around. The ground around him was scorched and his blanket had actually caught on fire but he was quick to put it out. He glanced over at the only movement he saw: the tent flap.

"Amelia, is something wrong?" 

Zelgadis was mildly irritated. Hearing no response, he got up and tromped over to the tent.

"Amelia, are you in there?"

Amelia had been cringing inside the tent just as soon as she figured out just what she had done. She couldn't ignore Zelgadis for long though, so she sheepishly poked her head out of the tent.

"Oh Mr. Zelgadis, I feared the worst! I heard this horrible sound and didn't know what it was so I did the best thing I could think of but then I heard you yell, and Mr. Zelgadis, I'm so sorry!" Amelia was near tears.

"Calm down Amelia, it's okay. Now what was this noise you heard?"

Amelia looked thoughtful. "Well, it sounded big and nasty. Sort of like this." Amelia breathed through her mouth.

Zelgadis sweat dropped. "Amelia, haven't you ever heard anyone snore before?"

"Well I, uh...Oh!" Amelia looked embarrassed. "But I didn't know you snored, Mr. Zelgadis!"

Zelgadis scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Nor I, actually."

Crisis over, Amelia let out a yawn. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Good question. Considering the sun isn't up yet all I can say for certain is very early."

"Sorry I woke you up so rudely." Amelia twiddled her fingers. 

"Don't worry about it. The sun should rise soon. Can't you hear the birds?"

"Of course I - oh."

Amelia had been too involved talking with Zelgadis to notice the birds beginning a new day with song.

"Amelia?" Zelgadis noticed she had tuned out. She quickly came to and looked in his direction. "We should have some breakfast before we set off."

"All right, I'll be there in a moment!" Amelia ducked back into the tent.

Zelgadis moved off to get his pack which, thankfully, he had restocked before leaving Seyruun. Nothing like boring trail rations to start off the day.

"Amelia, I'll apologize in advance for the less than fancy meal." Zelgadis smiled sheepishly, but then remembered she wouldn't be able to see him anyway. When he didn't get a response, he looked up.

Amelia, being unable to see, was slowly working her way over to where Zelgadis was. She didn't want to trip, so she was taking very cautious steps. Zelgadis got up and walked over to Amelia.

"Here Amelia, let me help you." Zelgadis took Amelia by the arm and led her over to a nearby log. Zelgadis then handed a small bag to her. "Here, it isn't much, but it should keep you until lunch, or until we reach a town. Whichever comes first. I'm going to go check on Hiro, I'll be right back."

Amelia listened to Zelgadis walk off, but then decided to check on the bag's contents. She reached in and pulled out something soft, but firm. Curious, she smelled it.

"Oh, dried fruit. I wonder what kind it is?"

Amelia chewed on the fruit, determining that it was an apricot, and waited for Zelgadis' return. True to his word, Zelgadis was back soon after.

"Mr. Zelgadis, where did you plan on looking, anyway?"

"Actually, I thought that Sairaag would be the best place to find something, but we'll also look in the towns we pass."

"Oh, of course! Sairaag should be well settled by now." Amelia gave a sad smile. "Poor Miss Sylphiel, having to deal with her home being destroyed...twice."

"Is Sylphiel still in Sairaag? She could be quite helpful if she is."

Amelia shook her head. "No, she moved to Seyruun about 12 years ago to stay with her uncle. She was one of the clerics Daddy summoned to help me."

"I really have been gone too long. Did you ever hear anything from Lina and Gourry? Assuming they stayed together."

"Mr. Zelgadis, of course they are! Miss Lina did write to me about a year ago. She mentioned about her and Mr. Gourry's travels, but I never heard anything from her after that. Oh, I hope they're all right!"

"I'm sure they're fine. If anything had happened to them, we would have heard something. Word travels fast, you know."

"I know all _too_ well! I've been stuck inside the palace since I got sick, for fear word would get out that Seyruun might lose it's future heir to the throne. Daddy was able to keep anything form getting out, but I would have gone crazy had you not come along." Amelia smiled at Zelgadis.

Zelgadis, seeing the gratitude in her expression, coughed nervously. "We really should get moving if we want to reach a town today."

Amelia's face fell. She had been enjoying the chance to talk to another person again. Especially an old (and fondly thought of) traveling companion.

"Do you need help with anything?" Amelia asked.

"No, I can get the tent and bedrolls. However, I'm betting that Hiro would like some company."

Amelia laughed. "Oh, how cruel of us to leave him out!"

"I'll accompany you to him." Zelgadis helped Amelia up.

Zelgadis led Amelia to the nearby tree that the horse was tethered to. Zelgadis then placed Amelia's hand on Hiro's back, then turned to leave.

"It won't take me long. Just stay out of trouble until then."

Amelia looked cross. "Mr. Zelgadis, I -"

Zelgadis placed his fingers over Amelia's mouth.

"I was talking to Hiro." Zelgadis then walked off.

"He sure is an odd one, isn't he, Hiro?" Amelia whispered to Hiro, scratching him behind the ear.

Hiro neighed in agreement.

And thus ends another chapter! I don't have much to say here, other than what I said about Sylphiel being in Seyruun is based off of the Slayers Royal

video game. It may or may not be true in the novels.


	3. Please... (Chapter 3)

The morning's journey was uneventful. To save time, Zelgadis made Amelia ride Hiro, while Zelgadis led the horse. Around noon they reached a small forest. Zelgadis was uneasy to enter it, but he had little choice unless he wanted to forge a new path. The walked on in silence...

"It's really quiet today. I can't even hear the birds anymore." Amelia said.

"We can change that for you, Missy."

Zelgadis whipped his head around. A group of about 20 bandits materialized from the trees.

"Great, I pick the one forest Lina didn't clean out." Zelgadis groaned. "What do you want?" he demanded.

The leader grinned. "Your valuables, of course. And the girl."

Amelia was beside herself. She knew that these evildoers meant her harm, but if she were to bring them to justice, she would blow their cover! Maybe this outing hadn't been such a good idea, after all.

As the bandits moved in closer, Zelgadis whispered to Amelia. "Whatever happens, do NOT come back! I'll take care of this trash."

Having said this, Zelgadis smacked Hiro's rump as hard as he could. Hiro reared up, Amelia clinging on to his neck, and fled down the path.

"I don't think so. You'll have to kill me first!" Zelgadis spat.

The bandits, furious with the audacity of this man, moved in for the kill.

Zelgadis smirked. "Sorry, but I don't think so!"

"Dug Haut!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Hiro continued to dash blindly through the forest, Amelia clung on for dear life! Even though she was a skilled rider, Hiro was too panicked to respond. Hiro left the main path and headed into the trees. As he ran he almost hit a tree. Luckily for him, he didn't. Amelia however, wasn't so fortunate. Her leg smashed into the tree, and she was sent flying!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelgadis panted to catch his breath. After he had taken out most of the group with his Dug Haut, he had managed to beat the rest with his sword. Having caught his breath, Zelgadis dashed off down the path. He ran for five minutes when he was met with a disturbing sight: Hiro. Alone! Zelgadis ran to Hiro.

"Hiro, it's okay, calm down." Zelgadis tried to soothe the frightened horse. "What happened to Amelia? Amelia! Amelia!!" 

Zelgadis looked about frantically. He saw a horse-sized hole in the brush nearby, so went in to investigate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amelia was in a daze. She knew that she had fallen, but how long ago she didn't know. All that mattered was that she needed to breathe! 

__

"Pain, so much pain...it hurts too much to breathe. Still, I've got to try!"

Amelia gasped a few times until she was able to breathe in a lungfull of air. But still, it hurt so much! As she continued to take deep breaths, she became aware of a sound. Somebody was calling her...but who? Amelia tried to respond, but only a squeak came out. She could hear a loud commotion coming towards her...

Somebody grabbed onto her arm, and she became aware that they were calling her name. The person was obviously male

__

"Why can't I see?"

As she became more aware of the outside world, the pain increased.

"My head..." Amelia touched her head with her hand.

"I know, Amelia, I'm doing my best to heal it. Just lie still."

Zelgadis was glad that Amelia was alive. When he had found her, she lay in a puddle of blood. He was relieved to see that the bleeding was from a small gash on her forehead, which he was healing. Hopefully she would be less groggy... Zelgadis finished healing her wound. She would have a nasty bruise, but nothing else.

"Amelia, can you hear me now?"

"Yes...yes I can...Mr. Zelgadis?"

"Yes, I am." Zelgadis breathed a sigh of relief. "Is there anywhere else that you hurt?"

That seemed a silly question. Amelia hurt all over! She tried to pinpoint the most painful spot.

"My knee."

Zelgadis looked down and gasped. Amelia's knee was smashed up pretty badly, but it wasn't anything he couldn't fix.

"Just stay still, Amelia. I'll take care of it."

As the pain subsided, Amelia's thoughts began to clear up. "What happened to all of the bandits?"

"I made sure that they'd never harm another traveler again. There, all done. You should be able to walk on it now, provided nothing else is broken."

Amelia sat up, but grimaced in pain. 

Zelgadis was quick to react. "Amelia, what's the matter?"

Amelia grit her teeth. "It's nothing serious, I'm just bruised."

"Will you be able to walk?"

"Yes, just give me a moment." Amelia willed herself to get up.

Zelgadis stood to assist her. "I would let you ride Hiro, but I think that would aggravate things even more."

Amelia waved him off. "Oh, I'll be all right. Besides, I think it would be best if he had some time to calm down."

"Well, if you insist."

"I do. I'm fine Mr. Zelgadis. Really!" Amelia smiled weakly.

Zelgadis shook his head. Amelia never was one to complain about herself. He could tell she was still hurting badly from the way she hobbled along.

"Please let a town be nearby." Zelgadis thought.

As they exited the forest, Zelgadis spied a town. His wish had come true! True, the town was rather small, but it would have to do.

"Come on Amelia, we're almost there. I'll go find an inn and you can rest while I look around." and he led her into the town.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amelia sighed in relief. Zelgadis had left her in an inn room for the day, then left to go look around town. Amelia slowly sat down on the bed.

"I know I told Mr. Zelgadis I was all right, but this really hurts! Time to do something about it, but first..."

Amelia slowly undid her cloak and dropped it on the floor. She knew she should fold it up neatly, but she was too sore to do it just yet. Instead, she spent a good part of an hour casting Recovery on herself until most of the pain was gone.

"Much better!"

Amelia then reached down to pick up and fold her cloak.

"This is filthy! I guess I shouldn't be too surprised after rolling along the ground like that."

On impulse, she ran a hand through her hair.

"A twig? Leaves? More dirt?! I must have looked awful coming into town! Hmm...I wonder if they have a bath house here? Not that I can go by myself...I'll have to ask Mr. Zelgadis later. I'm sure he'll love that." Amelia blushed at the thought. "I hope he finds something."

Then Amelia, having nothing else to take care of, lay down on the bed. Not wanting to get the sheets in the bed dirty, she covered herself with her cloak and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For anyone who's curious, I based the whole scene with Amelia falling off of Hiro on something that happened to me. I fared a bit better, considering I didn't hit a tree (I was sideswiped by my sister on a horse she couldn't control), but pretty much everything else was exactly what I went through. (Not being able to breathe, not being aware of anything other than that fact, and that I hurt. Not seeing didn't really count, since my glasses had been knocked off. ^_-) I was actually lucky in the fact that I didn't break anything, nor get bloodied up. Just a pelvis as sore as heck, and grass stains everywhere. Joyous It helped me with this fic though (that one scene was actually what helped inspire me to write all that I have so far leading up to it, and everything that'll happen after), so it wasn't a complete loss. Now that you all think I'm odd, I'll leave you to think about what'll happen in the next part! :D


	4. Please... (Chapter 4)

Zelgadis was not faring well. This town, Toba, didn't seem to have a library of any kind. On to the alternative: talk to the locals. It was only midday, so there were plenty of townsfolk around. Zelgadis spied a man near a vegetable cart, so he walked over to the man.

Excuse me." Zelgadis tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Yes?" said man turned to look at Zelgadis.

"Do you know of any libraries here?"

The man thought a moment. "Well, there used to be one down the street. Until it burned down to the ground, that is."

"What?" Zelgadis exclaimed. He coughed nervously and continued, "Do you have any other records here? A healer's guild, perhaps?"

"Actually, yes. It's the next street over. Big white building, so it's hard to miss."

"Thank you." and with that, Zelgadis dashed off.

It didn't take him long to find the building. Zelgadis took a moment to catch his breath, then went in. As he entered, Zelgadis noted that there was a fairly large collection of books.

"Perhaps this will be easier than I thought."

Zelgadis noticed a man in white robes watering plants (of all things!) and made his way over. The man heard Zelgadis coming and looked up from his task.

"How may I be of service to you?" he asked.

"I'm looking for a way to cure blindness. Do you have any books on the subject?"

"Blindness, eh? That isn't so common these days. We ought to have a book or two on the subject. I'll be right back."

Zelgadis waited, but after a few minutes he began to let his eyes wander around the room. It seemed like an eternity since he'd last stepped into a place like this. True, he had usually looted the place in his desperate search (a thought that grew more tempting as he waited for the priest to return), but he didn't have to rely on such methods now. ...at least not yet.

"Here you are, Sir."

Zelgadis nearly jumped, having been in his thoughts and not aware of his surroundings. The priest was holding a book out to him.

"Oh, thank you." Zelgadis took the book.

"I will have to ask that you stay here while you peruse it. We've had a problem with people stealing our books. Some are irreplaceable." the priest said, then he resumed watering the plants.

Zelgadis noticed a little table in the far corner and made his way over to it. He then sat in a nearby chair and began looking though the book.

"Cure for blindness caused by accident...care for blindness caused by birth defect...cure for blindness caused by cataracts..." Zelgadis flipped further through the book. "Cure for blindness caused by hexes...cure for blindness caused by illness! Here we go."

Zelgadis began to read.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amelia awoke to knocking on the door.

"Yes, who is it?" she asked.

"The innkeeper, Miss. Sorry to interrupt you, but you've been in there for a long time. Would you be wanting some dinner?"

Dinner? Amelia hadn't even had lunch! Food did sound good, but she thought it would be safer for Zelgadis to get back first.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll wait for my traveling companion."

"All right, Miss."

Amelia listened to the fading steps. She had slept through most of the day and Zelgadis wasn't back yet. Hopefully he hadn't run into any trouble. Amelia tried to keep her fears at bay. The last time she had let them run amok she had horribly embarrassed herself! Zelgadis had said he'd be back, and she would believe him. Amelia lay back down on her pillow again...

KNOCK! KNOCK!!

"Ack!" Amelia awoke with a start. She hadn't even noticed that she had dozed off again. "Yes, who is it?" she yawned.

"Amelia, it's me, Zelgadis. Is it all right if I come in?"

Amelia tried to straighten her hair as best she could (and the general amount of last minute primping girls do.) "Yes, the door is unlocked, Mr. Zelgadis."

Zelgadis opened the door and stepped in. He noticed Amelia's bed-head'.

"I see you slept well." Zelgadis smirked.

"Oh, well yes, I did. Did you have any luck, Mr. Zelgadis?"

"Yes, and no. I was able to find a spell that would regain your sight, but the caster has to be very skilled in White Magic. I'm not even sure you would be skilled enough to cast it successfully."

"What about the priests and clerics? Did you ask them?"

"Yes, they all admitted it was above their skills as well. It seems that Rezo was a renowned Sage for a reason. No one since his passing has had nearly as much healing power as he did." Zelgadis replied.

"What do we do now?" Amelia pondered.

"Now we begin searching for someone able to cast this spell. There has got to be somebody who can!" Zelgadis clenched his fist.

"Wow, Mr. Zelgadis, your optimism puts me to shame!" Amelia teased.

Zelgadis blushed. "Force of habit. I would have gone insane searching for my cure if I hadn't."

Suddenly, Amelia's stomach growled.

Zelgadis looked at her in surprise. "You should have said something, Amelia. Would you like to get some dinner?"

"Yes!" Amelia jumped up. "I would love to! ...however, I would really like to wash up beforehand. Does this inn have a bath house?"

Zelgadis hid his face behind his hand. He had totally forgotten about that! Bathing didn't sound like a bad idea (he was pretty filthy from the day's events as well), but what to do with Amelia? No way was HE going to help her! There has got to be a way out of this...

"Ah...yes. Here, come with me." 

Zelgadis led Amelia from the bed and out of her room. A female employee happened to be walking by just then. 

"Excuse me, Miss? Do you mind assisting my friend here to the bath house?" Zelgadis practically pleaded.

The girl smiled at him. "Of course, Sir. Come right this way, Ma'am." and off Amelia and the girl went.

Zelgadis gave a sigh of relief, then went off to find his own place to clean up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to anyone that was hoping that scene would go differently, but that's just sick! I think Zelgadis would die a thousand deaths before he went anywhere NEAR naked women, let alone Amelia. (Remember that one episode in Next? He wouldn't even look at her when she had a swimsuit on!) o_O As for "fluffy romance", I'm not exactly sure what you mean by that. I wrote up most of this story a while ago (I'm typing it up now), so most everything that will happen has already been decided. I'm not against having romance in a fic, but it just doesn't fit here (at least not now.) Don't expect me to write up any love scenes though, I'm a wuss when it comes to such things. (Besides, don't you think they'd appreciate privacy away from the reader?) Anyway, this author spiel is getting too long! I'll continue on in the next chapter. Just as soon as I type it up


	5. Please... (Chapter 5)

A much cleaner and happier Amelia was back in her room, attempting to manage her wet hair when again there was a knock at her door.

"Yes, who's there?" Amelia asked.

"It's me, Amelia. Are you ready to get dinner?" Zelgadis responded.

"Most definitely!"

Amelia whirled around on her stool, then jumped up to her feet. She had too much momentum and began to stumble about, as she tried to regain her balance.

Zelgadis listened to the racket outside the door. "We'd better heal her soon, before she kills herself!" he thought.

Zelgadis heard a thud against the door, then watched the doorknob slowly turn. Amelia poked her head out the door, wearing an embarrassed smile.

"I must be hungrier than I thought." she giggled nervously.

Zelgadis just shook his head and smiled.

"How about _I_ lead the way? I have to get you back home in one piece." Zelgadis said.

Amelia pouted. "You're just having fun teasing me! Just you wait, I'll get you back!"

"Oh? How so?" Zelgadis grinned.

"Well, I...I'll... All right, I don't know, but I'll think of something."

Zelgadis grinned as they walked down the hall, down the stairs, and into the dining area. He found a booth and sat himself and Amelia down. Then they waited...

Zelgadis tapped his finger on the table impatiently.

"How long are they going to take?" Zelgadis wondered.

"I don't know, you tell me. It sounds like there are a lot of people here, though." Amelia said.

"Yes, it would seem that everybody decided to eat here tonight." Zelgadis sighed. "It never took this long to be waited on when I traveled with Lina."

Amelia laughed. "That's because Miss Lina demanded attention. Get me five chicken dinners, and step on it!'"

A nearby waiter snapped to attention. "Right away, Miss!" and off he ran to the kitchen.

Amelia gasped.

"You sure got his attention, _Lina_!" Zelgadis joked.

"How was I to know there was a waiter nearby? I must have sounded so rude!" Amelia looked devastated.

"Don't worry about it, Amelia. Just tip him well and he'll forget the whole thing. That was a pretty good impression of Lina, though."

The waiter came back a moment later. "Here's your order, Miss. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

Zelgadis cleared his throat. "Yes, could we get some tea as well?"

"Yes, I'll bring it right out. Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you." Amelia tried to sound extra polite.

After the waiter left, Zelgadis turned to Amelia. "I hope you like chicken. You have five plates of it!"

"You can have some as well, Mr. Zelgadis. There's no way I could eat that much! ...it smells good though."

Zelgadis slid a plate in front of Amelia and handed her a fork, then sat back and watched her search about for her food.

"You know I'd help you out, but I thought it best to leave you some dignity." Zelgadis said.

"Don't worry, I'm doing just fine." Then, to change the topic she asked. "So where are we going next?"

"Well, unless we get a good lead on somebody who can help us, we'll just have to travel around."

Amelia contemplated this while she ate.

Zelgadis continued, "I didn't find anyone here so we'll set off for the next town tomorrow."

Zelgadis looked up from his thoughts to see that Amelia had moved onto her third plate.

"Hey, save some for me!" Zelgadis grabbed the last two plates and put them out of her reach.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Zelgadis. I guess all of this traveling works up an appetite!" Amelia beamed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, we made it back to your room. I want to leave first thing in the morning, so be prepared." Zelgadis said, leading Amelia back into her room.

"Yes, I know, Mr. Zelgadis. Good night."

"Good night."

Amelia waited until Zelgadis had left the room, then felt around for some pajamas. After struggling into them (and hoping she didn't have them on backward) Amelia crawled under the covers of the bed and settled down for sleep. 

A moment passed...

Amelia rolled onto her side to get more comfortable. Still no luck, so she rolled onto her stomach, resting her chin on the pillow. Her body was willing to get rest, but her thoughts were keeping her awake.

__

"Oh, I hope we find somebody who can help me. If only Mommy hadn't been killed. Daddy says that she was on of the best practitioners of White Magic in the world." 

Amelia wiped a tear from her eye.

__

"But then, if Mommy hadn't been unjustly murdered, then Gracia would have never left home, and...and I would have had no reason to leave Seyruun. I might have never met Miss Lina, Mr. Gourry, and especially Mr. Zelgadis."

Amelia wiped another tear from her eye.

__

"Life can be so unjust at times, but it always seems to make up for it. I do miss Mommy and Gracia, but I'm grateful for all of the friends I've made."

Amelia yawned, her thoughts beginning to drift.

__

"Well, if Miss Sylphiel is still in Seyruun, we can always go find her. Maybe she'd be able to help. I just...want to see...again..."

Amelia's head drooped to one side, as she finally succumbed to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Amelia awoke with a start, but unsure if she had actually heard anything or not, began to drift back to sleep.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Amelia, are you up yet?" came the slightly disgruntled voice of Zelgadis.

Amelia rolled onto her back, just wanting to drift back to sleep. The voice outside her door wouldn't let her, however, so she got out of bed.

"Yes, I'm up." she yawned. 

Amelia reached for her clothes. Then, after taking off the pajamas, quickly got dressed. She then felt for the nearest wall and followed it to the door. Finding the knob, she opened the door.

"Sleep well?" Zelgadis asked.

Amelia yawned again. "I guess the mattress was really comfortable. What about you?"

"Oh, it was just fine, until some bird decided to screech right outside my window." Zelgadis replied.

"I prefer your wake-up call to mine." Amelia grinned.

"Yes, well, sorry about that. I just wanted to get out of here while it's still fairly early. Are you all set?"

Amelia shook her head to rid herself of sleep. "Yes, all ready here! Are we going to get Hiro?"

"That's where we're going first. The stables are right next to the inn, luckily." Zelgadis took a hold of Amelia's arm and proceeded to leave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Off we go trot-ing!

Me and my Hi-ro!

Off, to places that I can-not see!"

"Amelia, of all the songs you had to use to make that up, why did it have to be that song?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Zelgadis, that tune is just so catchy! Actually, I would sing the original song, but I forgot the words. So I've been making up my own lyrics! What do you think?"

Zelgadis just sighed and continued walking down the road. He lead Hiro (who Amelia was currently riding) behind him.

"I would like it better if you sang to a different tune." Zelgadis finally replied.

"Hmm..." Amelia thought for a moment. "Now I can't think of anything but that one!"

"Just my luck."

"Don't you like to sing, Mr. Zelgadis?"

"No, I don't sing very well. I'd rather play."

"You play an instrument?" Amelia inquired.

"Well...I can manage on stringed instruments, such as a guitar, but I haven't really tried much else. What about you?"

"No, I never had the patience. Daddy tried to get me to learn to play the flute, but I preferred to play outside instead. Especially with the horses." Amelia gave Hiro a big hug.

"I should have guessed."

And on they went. They traveled for most of the day, and set up camp in the early evening. After an uneventful night they resumed their journey. About mid-morning Zelgadis noticed two people coming from the opposite direction.

"No, it couldn't be!" Zelgadis gasped.

But of course, it was. Zelgadis quietly spoke to Amelia.

"We have some unplanned guests. Keep a low profile."

Zelgadis pulled his hood over his head, Amelia following suit. As the couple approached, they could be heard talking. Amelia couldn't help but listen.

"So where are we off to?"

"For the last time, Gourry! We are going to Zephilia, just like you wanted. It's just as well. My family -especially my sister- would have hunted me down eventually."

"So what's with all this money we're been saving?"

"Consider it a peace offering, to smooth things over with my sister."

"Why?"

"You don't want to know!"

Within minutes, the couple was out of sight. Zelgadis breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was a little too close for comfort!" Zelgadis said.

"Oh, but Mr. Zelgadis, it's so romantic!" Amelia replied.

"Romantic? How? Lina and Gourry are just going to her homeland."

"Yes, but Miss Lina is taking Mr. Gourry to meet her family! And after that..." Amelia giggled. "I hope they invite me to the wedding."

"You really are a hopeless romantic, aren't you?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Lina, did you see those people back there?"

"Who, those peasants? What about them?"

"Well, they looked familiar."

"Since when do you hang out with peasants, Gourry?"

"Well, never, actually."

"Just as I thought. Now come on, we should be reaching a city soon, and then we eat!"

Gourry grinned in anticipation.

And another chapter is complete! (I must be getting better at typing! This only took me little over an hour to type up! True it's now really early in the morning, but it's less that I'll have to type later!)

Hmmwhat to say? Oh! I am very much aware of the fact that Lina and Gourry go back to Zephilia when Lina's 18 (it's the ending of the very last Slayers novel), but I just HAD to let them have a cameo appearance, and I couldn't think of any other reason for them to be still travelling (Lina would be about 29-30 now, and Gourry just over 30. Dang these years! Maybe I'll change that in Love is Blind', but don't count on it.)

Now to see if I can get this finished before I get dragged out of state for a week. (Not yet, but within the month!) "I don't want to go!" (Yes, I love Pokémon. So sue me!) ^_-


	6. Please... (Chapter 6)

"Is that it?" Zelgadis looked to the horizon.

After getting lost more than once, Zelgadis had finally purchased a map. Currently, he was confirming the far-off city.

"What do you see, Mr. Zelgadis?" Amelia asked.

Zelgadis rolled up the map. "We've finally made it to Sairaag."

"Really? Let's go!" Amelia made to dash off, sight or not!

"Calm down, Amelia. I know you're eager, but it's still half a day's journey."

"Then let's go! ...at a generous pace?" Amelia grinned.

Zelgadis smiled. Amelia would have gone to Sairaag in a day if she were able to.

"All right, Amelia, I hear you. Come, Hiro."

The trio continued down the road, albeit at a slightly faster pace than before.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelgadis was impressed. It was amazing what a twice-decimated city could become after ten years of peace! Sairaag was more grand than he had ever seen it. Even Old Sairaag had been restored! Zelgadis, however, wasn't here to site-see. Instead, he headed to the main shrine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amelia heaved a sigh. So far she and Zelgadis had covered most of the city with no success. Amelia had finally convinced Zelgadis to take a break, so she was sitting by a fountain. Zelgadis had only one shrine left, so he had left Amelia behind. She wasn't about to complain! All of that walking on the hard street had left her tired and achy. It was nice to just sit and relax, listening to the cascading water.

Soon after, Amelia heard a horse approaching. The horse was moving at a rather slow pace though, so Amelia wasn't sure if it was Zelgadis returning or not. As the horse drew near, Amelia heard the rider dismount and approach her.

"Come Amelia, we should get going." a glum Zelgadis said.

"What's the matter, Mr. Zelgadis? You sound so down."

"Nobody here can help, and what's more, none of Rezo's library was ever recovered."

Amelia's face fell. She had been certain that they would succeed! But now... No! It's best to stay positive! Surely they'll prevail if they don't give up!

"That's all right, Mr. Zelgadis. I just know we'll find what we're looking for if we keep trying!" Amelia pumped her fists in the air to emphasize her point.

"You really are something else." Zelgadis smiled at Amelia's antics. "Let's go get some food and an inn to stay in for the night. We'll start off fresh tomorrow."

"Right! Justice will-"

Zelgadis clapped his hand over Amelia's mouth. "Don't blow your cover! Remember what your father said!" he whispered.

"Mphy. Phi o augt u i eh mphmnt." Amelia responded, Zelgadis' hand still over her mouth.

"Let's just go, people are starting to stare."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night passed, as did the morning, as Zelgadis and Amelia continued down the road.

"You know, Mr. Zelgadis, there just aren't any good songs to sing while traveling."

"Songs?" Zelgadis glanced over at Amelia. "Don't tell me you're thinking of becoming a bard, Amelia."

Amelia shook her head. "Of course not! I just thought it would be nice to have something to do to break up the monotony."

"I think I have just the thing for you, Amelia. I'm not good with lyrics though."

"You wrote a song, Mr. Zelgadis?"

"It's nothing special, just something I thought up during my travels. It's called "Wandering". If I had a guitar, I'd play it for you."

"I'd like to hear it. You can hum, can't you?" Amelia questioned.

Zelgadis waved his hands around in denial. "No way, I can't carry a tune!"

"That's not true, you sing quite well." Amelia smiled at the memory. "Please?"

"All right, but you'd better not tell anyone!"

"Of course, not, Mr. Zelgadis."

So, as they walked, Zelgadis hummed out his song to Amelia. As he finished, Amelia wiped a tear from her eye.

"That was so sad, but so beautiful! You have a wonderful gift, Mr. Zelgadis."

"Yes, well, thank you. Just don't tell anyone."

"Oh, all right." Amelia mock pouted. "Do you mind if I think up some lyrics?"

"If it will keep you happy." Zelgadis sighed.

"Yay! All right! Hmm..." Amelia got lost in thought.

Zelgadis walked on, listening to Amelia's composition.

"Long, Long is the road that I travel down for e-ter-ni-ty! ...and that's all I can think of at the moment."

"You just might have something there, Amelia, although I'm no longer a wanderer."

Amelia wrapped her arms through one of Zelgadis'. "No, you're my guardian angel. I want to thank you for what you've done for me."

"Amelia...you know I would do anything for you." 

"I know, Mr. Zelgadis. I just wish I could return the favor."

"You've done more than you realize, Amelia."

Amelia hugged Zelgadis' arm tightly as they continued on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they continued on, they came to another forest. Nothing seemed amiss so they continued onward. About an hour in, Zelgadis noticed a house in a clearing.

"Well that's odd." Zelgadis remarked.

"What is it, Mr. Zelgadis?"

"It looks like somebody lives out here. Whoever it is is very bold, or very stupid."

"Hopefully it isn't another bandit gang." Amelia cringed.

"I doubt it. The place is well-kept. Let's continue on, I would like to be out of here before nightfall."

As they neared the house, Zelgadis noticed a young boy peering at them from behind some bushes. The boy kept looking, specifically at Amelia. Just as they were passing by, the boy stepped out in front of them.

"Where are you going?" the boy asked.

Amelia nearly jumped at the unexpected intrusion, but didn't forget her manners. "We're just out on a stroll. Isn't that right, Mr. Zelgadis?"

"You weren't supposed to say anything." Zelgadis sighed.

Amelia turned to Zelgadis. "He's just a child. I didn't see any harm in it."

Zelgadis looked up. The boy was following them.

"Shouldn't you be staying home?" Zelgadis demanded.

"Nope, not if I don't trust you. For all I know you could be holding that lady hostage so you can sacrifice her to some demon!" the boy responded.

"What?! Where would you get an idea like that?" Zelgadis gaped.

Suddenly, a voice came from inside the house.

"Philip, who are you talking to?"

Philip, as that was the boy's name, jumped in surprise but responded, "Just some people, Mama!"

A tall woman came storming out of house towards the trio. Zelgadis groaned, while Amelia clung closer to him.

"What have I told you about talking to strangers?" the woman demanded, totally ignoring Zelgadis and Amelia.

Philip looked ashamed. "I know, but that lady," Philip pointed to Amelia, "looked just like you. She didn't look like a stranger to me."

The woman looked at Zelgadis and Amelia, as if she had just realized their existence. She stared at them a moment before continuing.

"Where do you come from, travelers?"

Zelgadis knew better than to reveal anything, so he only responded with, "We've just come from Sairaag."

The woman looked at him crossly. "Any simpleton can figure _that_ out. What land do you originate from?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot reveal that to you." Zelgadis replied cooly.

The woman crossed her arms in disgust, but then thought of another approach.

"You must be tired. You can stay here for the night if you wish."

Amelia was confused. That woman sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite figure out why. Also, what Philip had said puzzled her. Just who was this twin'?

"I'm sorry, but we should really be going." Zelgadis replied.

Amelia tugged on Zelgadis' shoulder then whispered in his ear, "But Mr. Zelgadis, I am getting tired, and it would be rude of us to be disrespectful."

Zelgadis whispered back, "Amelia, we don't even know this woman!"

"I know, but I feel that we can trust her."

"All right, but if she does any funny stuff, we're leaving."

"Okay, Mr. Zelgadis."

The whispering session over, Amelia tuned to the woman. "We would be honored to stay the night."

"But of course you are!" The woman threw back her head and laughed.

Zelgadis glared at Amelia. _You had better be right about this!'_

Well, this certainly took much longer than I thought, but that's mostly because I had to leave for a whole week, but I'm trying to catch up on lost time. Also, I forgot to mention it in the last chapter, but Amelia was singing to "A Young Maiden's Prayer", and as said in the text for this chapter she's singing to "Sasurai" (which transates as "Wandering".) Also, if you couldn't tell, I myself can be horrible at remembering song lyrics, so I often do make them up on the whim (as you've already seen.)

Also, this is the chapter that took a turn in a different direction that I first had thought. I already planned on the two finding somebody who could help, but I didn't know who (and I had planned on making up a character) when the obvious struck! The end of this chapter should be a dead giveaway as to who they've encountered, but if you can't figure it out, you'll know soon enough. (About as soon as I finish typing this all up!)

Also, about the wolves, it's funny you should bring that up. I don't plan on there being any wolves in this fic, but there's another one I've been thinking up for some time which will focus on wolves. If I ever get around to starting it, that is


	7. Please... (Chapter 7)

The inside of the house was well furnished. As they walked in, Philip started pestering Zelgadis with a flood of questions.

"What's it like to travel? Ooh! You have a sword! Do you really fight with it?" Philip asked with excitement.

Zelgadis tried to ignore him, but Amelia wouldn't have it.

"Humor him, Mr. Zelgadis. He seems like such a sweet boy." Amelia smiled.

The woman turned to Zelgadis. "Do you mind spending some time with him? His father is constantly away, and he doesn't have many friends."

"What about you, Amelia?" Zelgadis looked for a way out.

Before Amelia could answer, the woman cut her off. "Actually I was hoping she could help me prepare dinner. It will be done sooner if I have some help."

Zelgadis looked like a martyr, but he allowed Philip to drag him away. The woman gave a sigh of relief.

"Finally! I thought I would have to pry him away from you." The woman laughed. "Now come, the kitchen is this way."

The woman walked down the hallway, leaving Amelia to follow after as best she could. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amelia and the woman sat in the kitchen, Amelia being unsure what to do.

"So what can I help you with?" Amelia asked.

"Nothing. I made dinner earlier. I just told him that to get him to leave."

"But why?" Amelia was a bit shocked.

"Isn't it obvious? He wasn't being very cooperative, so I'll just have to ask you."

Amelia desperately wished to be elsewhere, but since she had no way to get out she decided to hear the woman out.

"You came from Seyruun, didn't you?"

Amelia face faulted. "But how did you...?"

"It's obvious from the way you look. You look very much like one of the royal family."

"Who are you? How do you know? Unless..." Things started to click into place. "Gracia?"

"Shh! Keep it down, Amelia. Of course it's me. Don't you recognize your own sister?" Gracia looked quizzically at Amelia.

"Gracia, it is you! I thought I'd never see you again!" Amelia's face fell as tears came to her eyes.

Gracia reached an arm out and placed her hand on Amelia's shoulder. "Come now, it isn't _that _dramatic."

Amelia shook her head. "It isn't that. It's just that I waited so long for you to return, but now that we're finally reunited..." Amelia cried into her arm.

"Amelia, what's wrong?"

Amelia lifted her head, letting Gracia get a good look at her eyes. Gracia looked shocked.

"No! But how? What's happened to you, Amelia?"

"I'm blind, Gracia. That's why Mr. Zelgadis and I were out journeying to find a cure. We finally have found a spell, but no one can cast it. I'm beginning to think it's a lost cause."

Gracia was at a loss. She had never seen Amelia like this, other than when Gracia had left home. Gracia had vowed that she would never use White Magic again, but this was her own sister! Surely her mother would have wanted it. Gracia again spoke to Amelia.

"Where is this cure you speak of?"

"Gracia, what?" Amelia took a moment to collect thoughts. "Mr. Zelgadis has it. But why?"

"I vowed never to use White Magic again, as it couldn't save Mother, but for you, I'll try."

"Oh, Gracia!" Amelia attempted to hug her sister, but grabbed air instead.

Gracia put her hand to her head. "For your sake, I hope this works."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's who?" Zelgadis was amazed. It wasn't every day you went into a forest only to find the long-lost Crown Princess of Seyruun!

"My sister, Gracia. She wants to help. Do you still have the spell, Mr. Zelgadis?" Amelia replied.

"Yes, of course." Zelgadis dug into a pouch and pulled out the scroll, handing it to Gracia. He continued to gape.

Gracia unrolled the scroll and looked it over. "Ah, mm-hm, yes..."

"And?" Amelia looked hopeful.

"I can't cast it."

"What? But..?"

Gracia cut Amelia off. "Let me finish! A-hem. I can't cast it. Not until I've memorized this. You do want it to work, do you not?"

Amelia nodded her head.

"I thought as much. I'll start working on this, but first, we eat!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelgadis grimaced. Sure, he was very grateful that they had found somebody who could help, and yet...

"Amelia, why do _I _have to babysit Philip? He's _your_ nephew!"

"He's so taken with you, Mr. Zelgadis! I think it's rather sweet. Besides, Gracia shouldn't take more than a day. Maybe a few days. A week, tops! I vaguely recall she was a fast leaner." Amelia beamed.

Zelgadis frowned. He didn't want to here a whole week with Philip, who was currently pulling at Zelgadis' sword's sheath.

"Stop, don't touch that!" Zelgadis pulled his sword out of the boy's grasp.

"But it's so cool, Mr. Zelgadis, sir! Mom wouldn't let me have one. Do you really fight with it?" Philip asked.

"No, it's strictly ornamental." Zelgadis wasn't in the mood to out up with children.

"Mr. Zelgadis, you're lying! Lying is deceitful, let alone unjust!" Amelia scolded.

Zelgadis sighed in exasperation. He may as well surrender. "Yes Philip, I do fight with it. Here, let's go outside and I'll teach you the basics."

"Really? Wow! You're the best, Mr. Zelgadis, sir!" Philip pulled Zelgadis out of the room and out the door.

"Have fun, you two!" Amelia giggled, but then realized she was alone. "Well, I guess I could get some sleep...only Gracia didn't show us where we'll be sleeping. Hmm... I'll just take a quick nap." 

Amelia lay down on the couch she had been sitting on, and fell into a deep sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of the house, hideous laughter burst out.

"Oh ho ho ho! I have succeeded yet again!" Gracia let out a large yawn. "However, it's best to attempt such a spell after a good night's rest. Amelia and her friend will just have to wait! Oh ho h-" Gracia coughed. "My lung capacity isn't what it once was. No matter!"

Gracia, completely forgetting she had guests, trotted off to her bedroom and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, since it was too dark to stay outside, Philip and Zelgadis reentered the house.

"Wow, Mr. Zelgadis, sir! That was so cool! You've got to be the best swordsman alive!" Philip beamed.

"Far from it, actually. If you want to see a real master I'll have to introduce you to a friend of mine."

"Wow, really?"

"Well, the next time I run into him."

Zelgadis and Philip walked into the living room, where Zelgadis spied Amelia sound asleep on the couch.

Zelgadis turned to Philip and spoke in a hushed voice, "Don't tell me there aren't any spare rooms?"

Philip gave Zelgadis a puzzled expression. "Are you kidding! We have tons! ...well, a few anyway. Dad likes to invite his business partners over when he's home."

"Well then why is Amelia sleeping down here?" Zelgadis wondered.

"Oh, Mom does this all the time. She can be very forgetful, especially when she's tired. Want me to show you to the rooms?"

"Yes, thank you, but I'd better not leave Amelia down here all night." 

Zelgadis moved over to the couch and lifted Amelia into his arms, being careful not to wake her.

Philip beckoned to Zelgadis. "Follow me."

They trekked up the stairs, past what had to be the master bedroom and Philip's room, until Philip stopped in front of a door.

"Here, you can put Aunt Amelia in here." Philip opened the door and pointed to the bed inside.

Zelgadis quietly walked to the bed, lay Amelia down, and tucked her in. He then snuck back out into the hall where Philip waited.

"You love her, don't you?" Philip asked.

Zelgadis looked at him, baffled. "What? Well... I care for her, yes." he admitted.

Philip grinned. "I knew it! Come on, I'll show you to your room."

Zelgadis was unsure what to make of Philip's sudden accusation, but since the boy said no more about the subject, Zelgadis let it slide. He couldn't wait to get out of here, that was for sure! Zelgadis remained in deep thought as he followed behind Philip.

And yes, Gracia (a.k.a Naga) makes the scene! I took many liberties with her, especially assuming she would settle down and have kids (although in the novels there was a guy that liked her..) Her character is a bit harder to write because I've only really seen her as the arrogant power-hungry sorceress wanting to be the best of the best. (I'm sure she's a nice enough person, but she does have an interesting personality.) Also, I took liberties with Amelia simply addressing her as "Gracia" (no Miss, Mrs., etc.), mainly because in the anime when Amelia spoke to her cousin she didn't add any title (in the Japanese version.) I hadn't even intended to write Gracia/Naga into the story, but after I got stuck on who could possibly help them (and having that bit of info from the PSX Slayers Royal game about Naga being very skilled — possibly moreso than even Lina — in magic), and also the fact that I've always hoped that Gracia and Amelia would one day be reunited, it seemed like the best route to take. Now I just need to finish up this story and move onto the next. Hopefully it won't take me long 


	8. Please Chapter 8

Zelgadis was having a pleasant dream when a light knocking woke him up.

"Mr. Zelgadis, sir? Mom wanted me to get you because breakfast is done. It'll get cold if you sleep in any longer." Philip's voice was easy to distinguish, even from the other side of the door.

Zelgadis rolled over and looked to the window.

"Gah!"

Zelgadis fell out of bed. The sun was already high in the sky! Just how long had he slept?! Zelgadis got up, quickly made the bed, and threw his clothes on.

"I'm coming, Philip!"

Zelgadis opened the door. Sure enough, Philip's smiling face awaited him.

"Good morning, Philip. Did you sleep well?" Zelgadis attempted to be quaint.

"You bet! I dreamed that a huge dragon attacked, but that I was able to beat it, just like you showed me! Could you teach me some more?"

"We'll see how things go. Has Amelia gotten up yet?"

"She got up a long time ago! She and Mom were talking so loud that it woke me up."

Zelgadis and Philip walked into the kitchen and were met by Gracia and Amelia. Gracia shook her head at them with a smug expression on her face.

"I thought you were going to sleep forever! You'll be lucky if your breakfast is still warm." Gracia said.

Zelgadis looked down at what must have been his plate: waffles, syrup, and a small mug of what he hoped was tea. Not what he usually had for breakfast, but it looked appetizing nevertheless. Zelgadis sat down and dug in.

Gracia meanwhile, turned back to Amelia to continue their conversation.

"Anyway, Amelia, are you about ready?"

Zelgadis choked on his tea and spent a moment coughing to clear his throat.

"What, you mean you've memorized it already?" Zelgadis choked out.

"I told you she was a fast learner!" Amelia beamed. "Gracia, I'm ready whenever you are."

"Then let's do it." Gracia started for the door.

Zelgadis stood up from his unfinished breakfast. "Shouldn't I go as well?"

Gracia shook her head. "No, you stay here and finish your breakfast. I've never cast this before, so I'm not sure how it will turn out. I'd rather not have any distractions. That goes for you as well, Philip."

"Aw, Mom!" Philip pouted.

Gracia and Amelia left the room, leaving Zelgadis and Philip to wonder and wait.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelgadis had long since finished his breakfast, so he sat at the table, drumming his fingers impatiently. The dirty breakfast plates were starting to annoy him so he took it upon himself to wash, dry, and put them all away. (With Philip's help, of course!)

Still Zelgadis and Philip sat, waiting.

Zelgadis finally turned to Philip. "What do you suppose could be-"

Just then a shriek rang through the air!

"Oh no, Amelia!" Zelgadis lept to his feet and dashed out the door.

Upon exiting the house, Zelgadis saw Gracia and Amelia not far off. From what he could see Amelia appeared to be crying.

"What happened?" Zelgadis shouted.

Gracia turned to face Zelgadis. "Just a minor shock to the system. Nothing to be worried about."

Amelia, meanwhile, was drying her eyes then looked to Zelgadis. Tears wet her cheeks once again.

"Oh Mr. Zelgadis, I can see!" 

Amelia dashed to Zelgadis, but stopped short of tackling him (much to Zelgadis' surprise.) She took a moment to study him.

"You look just the way I had imagined you!" Amelia hugged him around the waist.

After regaining his breath, Zelgadis returned the hug.

Philip walked over to Gracia. "So when do I get to learn stuff like that?"

Gracia gave a tired smile to her son. "I suppose I can't keep you safe from the world forever."

"You mean I can?"

"Well, soon enough. We'll have to find a good school for you, provided your father approves."

Amelia looked at Gracia. "Speaking of your husband, does he know about you? I mean, who you really are?"

"Well..." Gracia scratched her cheek nervously. "Not exactly. I've hinted to Lester about where I come from, but nothing else."

"You were going to tell him, weren't you?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, but I was waiting for the right time. I've spent so long hiding from the past that I've been scared to confront it again." Gracia admitted.

"Gracia, I missed you so much! And Daddy, too. Surely you'll come back to Seyruun?" Amelia glanced over to Philip. "Besides, Seyruun has some of the best teachers of magic around. And Philip is rightfully an heir to the throne."

"Wow, you mean I'm a prince?" Philip beamed.

"Well, yes, I was going to tell you. I suppose it's been wrong of me to keep away Father's only grandchild, unless you..?" Gracia looked at Amelia.

Amelia blushed bright red. "No, no! I've not even courted anyone...yet." Amelia stole a glance at Zelgadis.

Gracia gave a skeptical look. "You would have me believe that you two have been traveling around together, just because? Not courted', indeed!" Gracia laughed, then addressed Zelgadis, "Then you are you? A soldier? Or a page perhaps?"

"No, nor do I intend to be." Zelgadis crossed his arms. "I am merely an old traveling companion helping out a friend."

Gracia noticed the faint blush on Zelgadis' face. "Oh-ho, I see."

Amelia could see the tension between Zelgadis and Gracia building. Better put a damper on it...

"Gracia, I am extremely grateful to you, but Mr. Zelgadis and I should be leaving soon. I've been away for a long time, and I wouldn't want to worry Daddy any further." Amelia said.

"No, I would imagine not. Before you go, could you deliver a letter for me? Father ought to know what I've been up to before I just drop in." Gracia replied.

"Yes, of course, Gracia. Daddy will be delighted to hear from you again!" Amelia clasped her hands together happily.

"Well then, let's go back inside so I can write it, first!"

Zelgadis was back in his room packing his things. Philip, of course, had never left his side.

"So you're really leaving?" Philip asked.

"Yes, I've got to take Amelia back home."

"Mr. Zelgadis, sir, I'm going to miss you! Do you think we'll ever see you again?"

Zelgadis looked at Philip. The boy appeared really torn up about this. Zelgadis still considered the boy an annoyance, and yet he was starting to like Philip. It had been nice to share some of his knowledge and skill. Perhaps having children wouldn't be so bad after all.

"I'm sure we will, Philip." Zelgadis smiled at the boy.

"And you'll teach me more about sword fighting too, right?"

Zelgadis sighed. "Yes, Philip, I'll teach you more about sword fighting."

"Yay!" Philip hugged Zelgadis then dashed out of the room. He stuck his head back in a moment later. "I'm going to say good-bye to Aunt Amelia."

"All right, Philip, she'll appreciate that."

Philip disappeared from view again, but could easily be heard stomping down the hallway. Zelgadis shook his head. Some children...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do we have everything?" Amelia asked. "I'm not even sure of all we brought with us, other than Hiro, of course."

Hiro whinnied in response. He was eager to get going!

"Yes, other than saying good-bye." Zelgadis motioned to the front porch where Gracia and Philip stood.

"Good-bye, Gracia! Good-bye, Philip! Be sure to visit soon!" Amelia waved.

"You can bet on it." Gracia responded.

"Bye, Aunt Amelia! Good-bye, Mr. Zelgadis, sir!"

Zelgadis gave a short wave, then began walking down the path, Amelia and Hiro right behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked for most of the day, choosing to take the quickest route back to Seyruun (which meant avoiding all of the major cities.) As evening fell, they stopped and set up camp for the night.

Amelia was pulling out some cookware, but then turned to Zelgadis.

"Mr. Zelgadis, I was wondering."

"Yes, what is it, Amelia?" Zelgadis looked up from setting up the tent.

"Well, I was just wondering if you would come back to Seyruun with me."

"Aren't I doing that already?" Zelgadis grinned. He knew where this was going.

Amelia fidgeted nervously. "I mean, to stay."

"Amelia, I thought you would never ask."

"Really?" Amelia blushed, then noticed something.

"What happened to the other tent?"

And that is the end! No more I say! (I like to leave something to the reader's imagination.) As for the query on Gracia's husband, I saw in the special novels that a guy actually does like Naga', so I swiped him and made them get married. (I have a picture of him on one of my Fight cards, and his name really is Lester. Or Resta if you want to translate it directly.) As I said before, I hadn't planned on putting Gracia in the story originally, but it just worked out better that way. (That, and writing Philip's character was actually fun!) And just so you all know, I do NOT plan on writing anything else on this story. Not only do I have no ideas for what else to write on this, I have other fic ideas I'd rather be writing, and also my poor wrist really needs a break from all this typing.

And one last note, I know the end was a bit overused (after all, Amelia seems to ask Zelgadis that question at the end of every season), but it was the best way to end it. I've always thought that Amelia implies more than what she says when she asks that question anyway. (How I love implications, although some people don't seem to pick up on it well. Oh well, we all can't be the same, that would be dull!) And now I leave you to pursue other things, but hopefully I'll have my next fic idea written up soon 


End file.
